Rising In Power
by VinIzio Venom
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off of Team Natsu after returning from Edouls with Lisanna. Lucy leaves the guild completely, but will she be the same when she returns? Sucky summary. Multi-FemCoffee, so if you don't like it there is tea.
Lucy POV

Team Natsu has been sucked into a hole in the sky, met our complete opposites, stopped a tyrant king and brought back the lost member Lisanna. Now it was time to head back home. When we arrived back at the guild, everything looked like it changed. Like always, Natsu bust through the door like he owned the place. Everyone looked at us in shock, drawing a look of confusion from everyone but the pink head. "What's with the quiet? We brought back a present!" he said pointing to the long lost member. "Is that really you, Lisanna," Mira asked tears falling from the takeover's eyes. Lisanna ran to her older sister, and a loud cheer came from everyone in the guild. "What is with all this noise all of a sudden?" asked a very familiar voice. Master Makarov saw the returning members and stood in shock. "What's up, Gramps?" Natsu said to be tackled by the guild master. "Our family has returned home. This calls for celebration!" Once again, a cheer broke out. The day was filled with drinking and fun. When it got late, I went searching for Natsu to tell him I was heading home. When I found him, my heart broke. He was kissing Lisanna. I turned and ran to leave guild. Before I made it to the door, Erza stopped me. "Lucy! Where you going?" she asked. I quickly turned to face the red head. "Oh, hey Erza. I was just heading home," I tried to say without letting off I was about to cry, but failed. A frown appeared on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern flooding her voice. "It's nothing, it's stupid. I'll see you later," I say and run out the guild before she had the chance to respond. I calmed down by the time I reached my apartment. I got ready for bed and when Plue came over from the celestial world, went to sleep.

Usually I'm woken up by a yelling Natsu, but not today, which is unusual. I got dressed and went to the guild for breakfast. I didn't feel like eating, so I asked for the usual strawberry milkshake. I didn't see the team around so I asked Mirajane where they went. "Hey Mira, where is everyone?" She turned around from washing dishes and said, "They took Lisanna on a mission." A look of disappointment crossed my face. "Oh, okay," I said and finished my drink and left. When I first came to Fairy Tail, I went exploring in the woods around it and found a pond with a waterfall. I summoned Aquarius to hang out with me. She always acts mad when I summon her, but I know she's always happy to see me. We sat at the secret hideout till sunset. I got up went home and read a book to pass the rest of the time.

TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS

As time passed by I noticed I've been on less missions with team Natsu. Eventually, I didn't go on any with them. I started to go on missions on my own a lot. Because I went off on my, own my limits were pushed and now, I'm able to use seven golden keys at once. To me that's a big achievement. I just finished my recent mission and was walking into the guild hall. When I walked in, Natsu yelled for me. "Hey Lucy! Come here, I need to talk to you about something." I walked over to where he and the rest of the team sat. I took notice of the solemn looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked, worry dripping from my voice.

Erza looked at me and got up to leave. Before she took a step she turned to Natsu and said, "I am no part of this. If you through with this, I am leaving." Then she turned back around and left the hall, but not before slamming the door to the point of splintering. I once again looked at the members at the table then sat down. "So, what do you need? I haven't actually talked to you guys in a while," I say hoping to clear some of the crushing mood.

"Your kicked off the team." Natsu said. It seemed like the whole guild heard the words because the chattering and noise stop and they look towards the dragon slayer in shock. What must have confused everyone though was when I laughed. It hurt a lot, but I still did it. "So are you going to tell me why Mr. Big-Shot? Or do you want me to break down first?" My voice sounding hard and cold. All of a sudden a sudden rush of power came out of nowhere in me. The whole guild but Natsu felt fear creeping up their spine. Even the she-devil was in caution.

"Yeah, your weak. Lisanna is way stronger than you," he said proudly. Once again I laugh. The guild looked at him as if he grew a second head. The power I was emitting without actually noticing was even more than way stronger than his. "So you ditch me for two months just to tell me your replacing me with her?" I pause then stood up. "What about you guys? Do you guys feel that way?" I asked the rest of the guild. There was dead silence, a rare occurrence in the guild hall. A part of me wants to cry, another wants to laugh, then another was just in rage. I walked up to the master's office. After a brief knock, a gruff voice yelled," Come in!" "Master Makarov, I would like to leave the guild," I say, no emotion in my voice. A pained look passed on his face. "May I ask why?"

"I don't fit in anymore." He looked at me then nodded. He took my hand in his and removed the mark. I smiled sadly at him and turned around. "Don't worry, I'll come back. Just not for a while." Closing the door, I walk back down the stairs. I looked at everyone in the guild. Some were smirking, some had a blank expression, and some were crying. "When I come back, I challenge every last one of you to a battle." Those were the last words I said in the guild hall. I made my way home, not walking on the edge of the canal. The boatman looked curiously at me but continued with his job. When I made it to my door, I was surprised to see Erza sitting there.

"I didn't want part of it," she whispered. then she looked up. Her eyes were red and tears streamed down her face. "Your leaving, aren't you?" I gave her nod and bit back my own tears. I opened the door and invited her inside. Aquarius was the first celestial to come over willingly to help me pack a bag. After we were finish she told me that she would be at the pond. "I wish I told you sooner." I turn and give her a brief look and went back to making fruit salad. "Told me what?" I say, walking over to the couch and setting down the bowl of cut fruit.

Erza just stood up and walked to the door. "I heard that you tell Master be coming back. When you return, I shall tell you then." Then she left. Not long after, I took one last look at the guild and went to trek to my hiding spot till tomorrow. Arriving to see the 12 celestial spirits bowing with a dragon behind them isn't really something that you would expect to see.

 **A/N: See! I'm not dead! Sorry I left you guys hanging, but I had a MAJOR writer's block. So until it removes itself, I'm making new stories. I hope they're good enough in the mean time... And I don't have a beta, and I'm a shitty writer and word is acting up, therefore all and almost every mistake is mine.**


End file.
